


Sleeping In

by RyujinHime



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, He's a pretty heavy sleeper I'd like to think, Kind of a modern AU, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb has to get up for work, but you're too damn adorable to just leave alone in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

Waking up alone is usually how you started off the morning, considering Sebastian had to be at work fairly early. It was so routine, that you didn't even have to think about it any more. After last night's _workout_ , you were still feeling the bittersweet effects from his bites and fingers digging into your skin. Not that you were complaining, just feeling a little sore. You roll over in bed, used to feeling the other side cold and unoccupied.. But it wasn't. 

 

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How did you sleep?" You turn over to face the detective, eyes slightly wide.

 

"How do you think I slept?" Sebastian chuckles as he pulls you against his bare body.

 

"I slept pretty well. Knowing you're in my bed puts me at ease." You giggle, whilst pressing your lips against the corner of his mouth. He wasn't dressed or anything. Was he planning to not go to work today?

 

"You pressing kisses down my neck puts me at ease too." He leans down and brushes his lips against your neck. Your eyes flutter shut as you moan quietly, leaning into his touch.

 

"Oh really.." You push your hips against his, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him.

 

"Really.." Sebastian continues kissing down your neck, urging you on. Before he could go any further, his cell phone rings. You both groan in unison, already knowing what the call was for. 

 

Usually it's Sebastian who's the first at the office, but today all he wanted to do was stay in bed with you.

 

"Work?" Sebastian kisses your neck once again before making a sound of affirmation.

 

"I hate your work.." He chuckles again, brushing your hair back.

 

"I catch the bad guys. That's good, right?" You roll on top of him with a lopsided grin.

 

"It is. And I think my detective deserves a reward~?" He leans up to try a kiss you but you pin his arms down, smiling again.

 

"Not so fast, mister. You have to get dressed, remember?" He falls back down on the bed, whining like a little kid. How adorable~.

 

"Seb, get up." You giggle at his cute, pouting face. He really doesn't want to go in today, does he?

 

"Can't we just stay in bed all day?"

 

"As much as I want to, your detectives need you." You were used to these type of interruptions, so it didn't bother you as much as it would when he left right after lovemaking.

 

"Are you sure? I can call in sick." Such a sweet man he was.

 

"No, it's fine. You're a great detective, you can't just call in sick."

 

"I could, but I probably wouldn't get paid." You laugh softly, brushing pieces of his chocolate brown hair back.

 

"I'll be here when you get back, Seb." Sebastian kisses you shortly on the lips before getting out of bed to stretch. He knows he's still naked, right?

 

"I'll probably be back late.. But you already know that." You didn't mind that he came home late. It actually gave you enough time to prepare something _special_ for him when he got home.

 

"Of course. Take your time." You get up to kiss him goodbye until the realization that you're both still naked hits you when Sebastian stares you down, a small glint of lust in his eyes.

 

"Don't even think about it." You put a finger to his lips playfully.

 

"You have no idea what you do to me.." His arms wrap around your waist for a few minutes, just holding you close.

 

"Just come home safely, and maybe I'll have a great surprise waiting for you?" Sebastian smirks before letting you go to actually start getting ready for work.

 

"I'll be sure to come home a little early then." You fall back onto the bed, blowing him a teasing kiss.

 

"Good~. I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up at two in the afternoon, and now I'm writing again. What the hell, someone punch me


End file.
